Rivales honorables
by KimeShuga
Summary: Ellas se odiaban, ellas peleaban por el mismo amor, ellas eran rivales. Pero de no ser por él, tal vez estarían juntas como desde el principio. En el fondo, ambas odiaban, pero odiaban la rivalidad que se tenían. ONE-SHOT


_Hola, ¿Qué tal lectores? les traigo un one-shot! en este como se habrán dado cuenta, trata de la rivalidad que tienen Amy y Sally. La historia es un tanto triste, les recomiendo escuchar música triste mientras lo leen ;) así habrá más efecto (tal vez) La cosa es que lo tienen que averiguar mediante leen pero se lo digo por si las dudas, que Sally es la narradora de la historia._

 _Bueno, eso quería decir y ahora si les dejo leer!_

 **Ninguno de los personajes de este fanfic me pertenecen, son de la saga de Sonic.**

* * *

 **Rivales honorables.**

En una guardería de una ciudad fue cuando nos conocimos, la guardería llamada ''Pequeños retoños''. Yo tenía 5 años cuando ella había llegado con tan solo 2, era muy tierna, tenía los ojos grandes y verdes cuales piedras jades, y sus púas sedosas, suaves, brillantes y del color como el helado de sabor frutilla. Nos hicimos buenas amigas, compañeras, hermanas del alma, ella siempre me llamaba ''Onee-chan'' con esos ojos brillantes y esa mirada tierna de eriza. No me resistía a sus encantos. Nos cuidábamos la una a la otra y siempre nos protegíamos, más yo a ella porque era mayor y ella era menor. Éramos tan unidas que cuando venían nuestros padres llorábamos porque no queríamos separarnos. Como dicen algunos… Uña y mugre.

Aún recuerdo ese día en la que me perdió de vista y la encontré llorando sola. –¡Onee-chan! …¿dónde estás? … ¡Sally Onee-chan!-Gritaba mi nombre y yo me escondía para asustarla, para que cuando pase por mi escondite le salte encima y le gritara.

-¡AMY!-Y riera divertida mientras ella gritaba asustada e hiciera ese puchero demostrando su enojo para luego darme sus inútiles golpecitos.

-¡Me tenías preocupada! ¡No es chistoso!-Me gritaba colorada con su pequeña y dulce voz de niña.

-Ya, ya, solo jugaba-Le daba palmaditas en la cabeza para que se tranquilizara y entonces ella me rodeaba con sus brazos pelados de piel suavemente blanca a mi cuerpo de ardilla, le correspondía siempre a sus tiernos abrazos.

Pero todo había cambiado cuando él llegó. Él era azul, un erizo de color azul y ojos verdes, tenía 4 años, era un orgulloso por ser muy rápido y mimado, su nombre es Sonic. No me agradaba para nada, era un creído aunque era un petizo panzón. Lo conocimos al mismo tiempo el mismo día que apareció.

-Disculpe, ya me voy, gracias por todo-Dijo su Madre apurada despidiéndose de la que nos cuidaba. Entonces él se acercó a nosotras con una sonrisa amistosa. Yo abrace a la rosadita y le miré molesta a ese erizo que interrumpía el peinado que le hacía.

-Hola, soy Sonic, ¿y ustedes quiénes son?-Preguntó él luego de presentarse.

-Yo me llamo Amy y tengo así-Y con sus deditos demostró dos con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Ah, yo tengo así- El azul levantó cuatro dedos de su mano.- ¿Y tú, marroncita?-Dirigiéndose a mí.

-¿Qué te importa? Enano-Dije a la defensiva y él me miró confundido y Amy me miró preocupada. Él comenzó a reír.

-Jajajajaja ¡te llamas que te importa enano!-Se burló de mí y eso me hizo molestar más.

-Cállate, gusano-Comencé a agredirle y Amy que estaba entre mis brazos, con un puchero se deshizo de mí y se levantó.

-Ella es Sally, mi hermanita mayor-Dijo ella con inocencia para el nuevo.

-Amy, no le digas-Me quejé yo.

-Entonces Amy y Salle, lo recordaré-Sonrió él y ella también. Una vez que se fue ella me miró confundida.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Onee-chan?-Se acercó a mí y con un cepillo peinó mi flequillo rojizo.

-No confío en él… ¿Y a ti que te pasa?-Pregunté ofendida.

-Creo que es lindo…-Me sonrió avergonzada.-Me quiero casar con él-

-¡Pero a penas lo conoces! No sabes si es un ladrón vil mentiroso-Intenté hacerle entrar en razón.

-Es muy amistoso y guapo, me quiero casar con él-Me volvió a decir con una sonrisa tierna y llena de emoción. Yo le miré preocupada pero luego suspiré.

-Vale, seré buena con él…-Me crucé de brazos y ella festejó.

-Te prometo que serás la madrina de nuestro casamiento-Me dijo contenta mientras me cepillaba el pelo. Y así lo pasamos en la guardería, yo me peleaba con Sonic pero a veces me portaba bien como le había dicho a Amy, y ella cada vez le demostraba más y más aprecio por él, le daba abrazos, besos y dibujaba para él, siempre tan dulce y tierna. Pero poco a poco crecimos y maduramos más, y me fui a la primaria. Tuve que tener a Amy llorando en mis piernas como por cuatro horas, ella me decía que me iba a extrañar pero yo le repetía ''En unos años nos vamos a ver otra vez y vamos a estar juntas, además estarás con Sonic'' Pero no había caso, aunque sea una buena noticia para ella seguía llorando por mí.

-Yo te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho hasta el infinito-Me decía entre balbuceos. Para tener 4 años seguía pareciendo a una de 2. Pero lo que le dije no duró por mucho, al año siguiente, el molesto de Sonic se había ido a la misma primaria que yo; y ella aún estaba sin ir a escuela. Pero no fue tan malo pasar algunos años con Sonic, de hecho, nos hicimos más amigos y pasamos aventuras, él con su rapidez y yo que me volvía más y más inteligente, y extrañaba a Amy por un tiempo pero luego Sonic me demostró a su hermanito menor, era un zorro amarillo de dos colas, era muy tierno y me recordaba a mi querida Amy, entonces él me comenzó a llamar ''Tía'' y poco a poco me olvidé de Amy.

Ella había crecido y apenas había entrado a la escuela. Aún recuerdo cuando la vi a principio de año, ella se veía tan bonita y alegre al verme. – ¡Sally Onee-chan! – Fue corriendo directo a mis brazos. La levanté y dimos muchas vueltas mientras reíamos, al fin nos volvíamos a reunir.

Nos encontrábamos en los recreos, a veces nos acompañaban Sonic y mi "sobrino". Amy siempre saltaba a abrazar a Sonic pero él mostraba desagrado con los tiernos gestos que le daba ella. Siempre terminaba peleándome con Sonic por tratar mal a mi querida hermanita, y siempre le defendía a él cuando me vengaba de su trato, ella no se daba cuenta que lo hacía por su bien, no podía notar que yo la estaba defendiendo. Estaba tan enamorada de ese erizo que tanto le rechazaba. A veces hasta sentía que me olvidaba y me cambiaba solo para seguir insistiéndole al azul a que sea su novio oficial. Nosotros seguíamos creciendo sin detenernos.

-Deja de tratar mal a Sonic – Me detuvo una vez que estábamos solas. Ella estaba más grande, tenía 9 años recién cumplidos y yo 11, pronto me iba a ir a secundaria. Me miraba con seriedad, podía entender que iba enserio con que dejara de maltratar a Sonic.

-Pero él se la busca... – Respondí con los brazos cruzados. Era la verdad, él siempre hacía bromas conmigo, jugaba y otras cosas, para mí era un inmaduro. Además se atrevía a hablar mal de mi hermanita frente a mí. Debía admitir que él me agradaba pero no podía dejar que se comportara así con ella que tanto le quería, me parecía injusto.

-Si no tratas mejor a Sonic… dejarás de ser mi Onee-chan – Noté la seriedad con su tono de voz, iba enserio con Sonic, ella le defendía a muerte.

Suspiré recordando eso. Él estaba hablando mal de ella otra vez. Sonreí con molestia. – Tienes toda la razón, Sonic – Dije para "estar de acuerdo" con él. Si siempre que nos peleábamos eran por los desacuerdos que teníamos. Él estaba sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo parecía contento. "Me alegro que empecemos a pensar igual, Sally "me dijo con cierto tono de burla.

Con el tiempo tuve que ir a la secundaria, separarme otra vez de mi hermanita, volvió a pasar lo mismo, me lloraba que me iba a extrañar, no me quería soltar, iba a extrañar los recreos que pasábamos juntas, pero la triste realidad es que con nuestras diferencias de edades no íbamos a estar tan unidas como en la guardería.

Un accidente pasó un año, algo de lo que todavía me arrepiento. Sonic y yo nos habíamos vuelto tan unidos, me entendía más con él por no estar tan separados con respecto a nuestras edades, nos contábamos cosas que mi hermanita no podría entender, por eso nos volvimos más unidos que la unión que tenía con Amy. Él fue mi mala junta. Cuando debía estudiar para una prueba aparecía él y me distraía. Me llamaba "señorita aburrida Acorn" porque siempre estaba con mis estudios. Yo me molestaba y me dejaba llevar por sus juegos, me separé de Amy, me separé de mis estudios. Y como toda decisión tomada, debía aceptar las consecuencias. Repetí y terminé en el mismo salón que Sonic haciendo que nuestros tiempos juntos dure mucho más. Y no solo perdí un año escolar.

-No eres más mi Onee-chan – Me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Amy, te juro que no tengo ni la más mínima intención… -

-Mentira – Me detuvo mientras se tapaba la cara. Me sentía destrozada. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella? Todo por culpa de ese erizo que comenzaba a gustarme de tanto tiempo que pasaba con él.

Antes de que Amy rompiera nuestra gran amistad, yo había descubierto la charla que tuvo con Sonic a los 13 años. Él tenía 15 y yo tenía 16. Ella se le declaró, le dijo todo lo que sentía por él. Sonic le rechazó.

-¿Por qué? – Le preguntó ella. Sonic se rascó la cabeza.

-Me gusta Sally… -

Eso me tomó por sorpresa, pero no debía dejarme ver, después de todo yo no debía escuchar esa conversación. Y todo eso le llevó a odiarme, me odiaba porque desde que llegó ese macho a nuestras vidas lo amó más que a mí, yo no fui la única en olvidar a la otra, ella también me había olvidado. Me despreció, me maltrató, pero yo no dejé que eso me afectara, yo le respondí, y tal vez eso no hubiera sucedido de no ser por ese día infernal, ese día cuando la había visto abrazar a Sonic y él solo sonreía, me sentí tan molesta que le tiré una malteada a Amy, no sé por qué lo había hecho, pero lo había hecho, y esa fue la declaración de guerra.

Ya no éramos las mismas niñas de la guardería que tanto se querían, se abrazaban, se llamaban hermanas, tan unidas. Nuestra amistad se volvió en una rivalidad, yo quería a Sonic, y ella también, eso destruyo más la oportunidad de arreglar nuestra amistad.

Yo me burlaba de ella cuando encontraba la oportunidad, ella no se dejaba vencer, me respondía a lo que yo sentía como más fuerte de lo que yo atacaba. La vi llorar varias veces por mi culpa, y aunque yo me sentía satisfactoria por esas pequeñas victorias, luego me sentía fatal, ella era mi hermanita aunque decía que dejábamos de serlo. Pero poco a poco me volví más fría y seria con ella, competíamos por un amor.

-Ayer Sonic me llevó a casa bajo la lluvia… - Me dijo sonriente, sabía que era una forma de molestarme. Yo arqueé una ceja.

-¿Y? Hoy me llevará al cine – Le saqué la lengua. Me sentía victoriosa, iba un paso más al frente de ella, ya no me dolía ver su mirada de sorpresa y dolor.

-Fea -

-Puerca –

-Apestas –

-¿Dónde conseguiste ese vestido? ¿Del basurero de la vuelta de la esquina? –

-¿Naciste o te cagaron? Creo que la primera opción no está tan en lo correcto –

-Me acuerdo cuando te meabas encima –

-Y yo me acuerdo cuando te comías los mocos –

Cada vez nuestras discusiones se volvían más violentas y agresivas. Yo la odié, ella me odió, nadie nos iba a cambiar de parecer.

-Querida Amy… acéptalo de una vez… Sonic es mi novio ahora… y tú solo eres una amiga suya… lo único que podrás ser de él – Le dije una vez. Nos encontrábamos en una plaza, ella estaba esperando a Sonic para pedirle una cita, yo la había seguido para atacarle. Ella no me respondió al ataque, sentía la victoria otra vez.

-Adiós Sally – Se había levantado del banco y se retiró de ahí sin responderme nada. Yo sonreí otra vez victoriosa. Pero desde ese día, noté que esa despedida iba enserio, un Adiós que significaba "hasta nunca" ya que al día siguiente no fue a la escuela. "Y yo que quería demostrarle lo bien que me iba con Sonic "Pensé al asegurarme que había faltado. Pero al día siguiente también había faltado, y al siguiente a ese, y al otro, y así hasta ser el olvido de todos sus amigos y los míos. Pero yo no lograba olvidarla, siempre que paseaba con Bunnie, mi nueva mejor amiga, una coneja rubia, recordaba a Amy.

-Solíamos hacernos trenzas… - Susurré cuando Bunnie movía mi cabello de un lado a otro mientras me hacía el peinado.

-¿Dijiste algo, cariño? – Me preguntó ella. Volví a la realidad y lo negué, no iba a admitir que la extrañaba, extrañaba su amistad, extrañaba verla sonreír al verme. "Nada" Respondí a mi amiga. Ella nunca podría entender lo que yo sentía, no le veía ese tipo de personalidad que entendería mis problemas sociales.

Ya era adulta, había terminado la escuela, había estudiado en un instituto y me recibí de abogada. Sonic era mi novio, Bunnie se había mudado lejos por asuntos familiares, mi "sobrino" Tails salía con una conejita de color crema, se veía muy feliz. Y Amy… la encontré. Ese día estaba volviendo a mi departamento después del festejo por recibir el título de abogacía. Sonic estaba borracho, lo mandé a su casa con Tails. Por eso me encontraba caminando sola por la calle, pero entonces la ví, estaba a pasos frente a mí. Su cabellera había crecido llegandole hasta arriba de los codos, sus ojos seguían siendo verdes jades, tenía maquillaje, unas gafas, se veía tan hermosa de adulta. Llevaba delantal, parecía una enfermera. Me sentía tan sorprendida, tanto tiempo sin verla pero reconocía ese rostro aún más maduro y cambiado.

-Amy – Dije. Ella también se había percatado de mí, tal vez mi expresión era un reflejo de la suya, ambas estábamos sorprendidas, alegres de vernos pero con una expresión de seriedad por nuestra rivalidad, por las últimas palabras que nos dijimos.

-Sally – Respondió.

-Soy abogada –

-Soy artista, jardinera, y médica – Respondió ella, pero no parecía una forma de atacarme, más parecía una noticia. Solté una pequeña risa y ella también, estaba tan grande, recordé cuando éramos niñas y esperábamos el momento de vernos así de maduras. Lloré, ella lloró, nos abrazamos con fuerza. Nos habíamos echado de menos.

Fuimos a tomar un café. Me contó que estaba enamorada de otro sujeto, que aún no salían pero que tenía la sensación de que él correspondía sus sentimientos, le dije que Sonic y yo estábamos en una feliz relación. Me contó también que iba a hacer la carrera de medicina y ahí fue donde conoció a su amado, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que aunque le gustaba la medicina, le gustaba mucho más crear, dibujar, tenía una imaginación fascinante, y que las flores le inspiraban, por lo que dejó la carrera a medio hacer y tenía tres trabajos, enfermera, artista y jardinera.

Me sentía tan orgullosa de ella, y ya no nos peleábamos por esas idioteces de tener el mismo chico en mente, ya no nos rivalizábamos, ella estaba orgullosa de mí, yo estaba orgullosa de ella, volvíamos a ser como hermanas.

Pero un día, el peor día de toda mi vida, la despedida más fuerte que ella me dio.

-Fuiste una gran rival Sally… y una buena hermana mayor… además - Acarició mi mejilla húmeda. Le suplicaba que se quedara, que aún faltaba mucho por hacer, que nunca se declaró al nuevo hombre que le gustaba, que todavía no tuvo su propia familia, que yo la necesitaba conmigo, que quería que fuera mi madrina, que quería que mis hijos la conocieran, que la iba a extrañar. En ese momento recordé todas las veces que ella hacía lo mismo que estaba haciendo yo, cuando me tenía que ir a otra escuela, cuando iba a la primaria y a la secundaria, esas despedidas dramáticas que ella me hacía ahora lo hacía yo con ella. Su sonrisa reflejaba en mis ojos.

-No quiero que vuelvas a alejarte de mí – Le dije con la voz quebrada, yo estaba quebrada, pero ella estaba realmente quebrada, había tenido un accidente, ella estaba acostada en la camilla. – Perdón por todos los insultos que te dije cuando éramos adolecentes, yo no te odio, yo te amo Amy, eres mi hermanita y yo la tuya, perdón por pelearme contigo por Sonic, perdón por la malteada, perdón por hacer que te rindieras con Sonic, perdón por olvidarme de ti… perdóname… - Le pedía desesperada su perdón, mis lágrimas la estaban mojando.

-Yo también te pido perdón… Sally… por dejar que un chico nos alejara… - Me sonrió con tristeza. Poco a poco cerraba los ojos. – Te quiero… - Sus últimas palabras. Lo negué, lo negué muchas veces, no quería que se fuera, apenas nos habíamos vuelto a ver la semana pasada, no estaba lista, ella no podía irse aún. El sonido de esa máquina me decía que ella ya se había ido por última vez. Vino un sujeto, parecía el doctor, él desesperadamente intentó resucitarla con electrochoques. Pude notar que él lloraba también. Él llegó tarde, y lo reconoció con tristeza, entonces entendí que él también la amaba y que nunca pudieron confesarse el uno al otro. Él se fue, no me dijo nada a mí, parecía bastante deprimido. Yo lloré hasta no poder más, al lado de su cuerpo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejé que nos separaran? ¿Por qué me mentí con que te odiaba? Pudimos haber pasado nuestra adolescencia juntas, podíamos pasar nuestras vidas como en la guardería, podría haberte apoyado con tu romance y hacer que te le declararas a ese pobre erizo que se fue del hospital con un dolor tan notable, pudieron haber salido, pudieron haberse casado y ambas estaríamos casadas y formando nuestra familia. Nuestros hijos se hubieran conocido, nosotras nos juntaríamos por las tardes a tomar un té mientras los niños jugaban y nuestros maridos trabajaban. Pero no… yo dejé que mis estúpidos celos le derramaran malteada a su vestido favorito y frente al chico que más le importaba en ese entonces. Estaba arrepentida totalmente. Y ya no la tenía, ya no tenía a la eriza que más quería desde la infancia, ya no. Yo no podía hacer nada más que seguir con mi vida. Claramente no podría olvidarme de ella jamás. Mi más grande rival, Amy Rose, la eriza que más quise en toda mi vida.

* * *

 **Me acuerdo que cuando estaba escribiendo el final me iba a poner a llorar pero de repente vino mi mamá y tuve que atenderle por lo que perdí la tristeza que me estaba dando XD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Se agradecen Reviews :)**


End file.
